Journal
by LSL and rubberducky64
Summary: .ONE SIDED YAOI SJ. Jonouchi Katsuya has had it with Kaiba Seto. So he decides to sneak over to Kaiba's house, and here I have to shut my mouth. Read on to see what's next! By LSL COMPLETE
1. Entry one

LukeSkywalker'slady: This is the first time I've posted here, and even so, under a friend's name. So, here goes. Oh, and I dun own Yu-Gi- Oh! Or diddlysuat.  
  
~~~~Journal~~~~  
  
January 14, 2003  
  
4:26 PM  
  
I've had it. Seto Kaiba has pulled the last straw. Dog, Chihuahua, Puppy, Dog-boy, it don't matter. Well, I think I'm going to go over to the Richboy's house and see what exactly goes on.  
  
Later  
  
10:43 PM  
  
I know it late, and dad's drunk (again), but that doesn't matter. I'd better start from the beginning:  
I made it to his house, managed to sneak past the security system, and then the task of finding him fell to me. I figured I'd start with the windows, and, if no luck. Well, the guys kid brother, Mokuba, was in his room playing on the computer, but no Kaiba. I go to the west wing. Bing-o. There he was. Sitting on his bed reading a romance novel, I think. A ROMANCE NOVEL? I DON'T GET IT. Anyways, I didn't think it was him at first, because of the novel and because he was wearing glasses, and even though they were thin-framed metal reading ones, it just didn't look like the Kaiba I know and hate. And sinse when does he wear glasses? Maybe he'd always used contacts.. Suddenly a shriek fills the air. I know just by hearing it that it's child. Kaiba jumps up and runs outta there like there's so mad-axe murder chasing him. I hear a "Mokuba!!!!!" from Kaiba, but I follow, of course, and I lose him after a few rooms. I am SO going back tomorrow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LSL: What didja think? Now press the pretty button and review. 


	2. Entry two

LukeSkywalker'slady: Well hello! This is the second entry in Jonouchi's Jounrnal. I'm so sorry that I didn't post who was writhing it, silly me.  
  
Rubberducky64: Don't kill yourself over it, I'm ok with it, but don't kill me by giving me a killer hug.  
  
LukeSkywalker'slady: The scream was because Mokuba got a papercut. o.O" I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January 15, 2003  
  
Late  
  
Journal  
  
Well, it seems that Kaiba has a big secret. I don't know what yet, but he acted funny at school today. Not once did he insult me, or anyone for that matter. He looked sad. And Shizuka saw Mokuba at their school, so he's ok. I think it had something to do with that scream I heard. But today, Kaiba had trouble walking. It was brief, but long enough for me to notice. And I know that guy has a black martial arts belt, or whatever. Well, in gym class, we were working on that defense stuff, and he couldn't even beat up the dummy! He had trouble getting his legs to move, when just yesterday, I saw him running like there was no tomorrow. He's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LukeSkywalker'slady: I know it's short, but that's what you get for limited computer time does to you. *sighs* Well, I hope you like! When I get seven reviews, I'll start a review corner at the end of each chapter. Enjoy! ^___________^ 


	3. Entry three

LukeSkywalker'slady: Welcome to installment three! I've made some changes to the plot and Jono's journa; the dates have now been changed from 2003 to 1996 because 1996 was the year Yu-Gi-Oh! First came out in Japan. I hope it won't be too confusing. BTW, I'm not going to reload the first two installments to change a silly thing like the year. o.0" Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January 19, 1996  
  
Three thirty PM  
  
Journal  
  
Today I go the strangest e-mail. It was from somebody who doesn't even know my e-mail address!! It was from Kaiba. I highly doubt he sent it to me on purpose, but somehow he sent it to me. Inside wasn't a letter, or a schedule, but an excerpt from a journal, similar to mine. The date was years ago, 1991, when Kaiba was ten. I've copied it here, for future reference.  
  
Date: September 14, 1991  
  
In my room hiding from 'Father'  
  
Dear Journal,  
Oh, what would I do without you? I don't think I could stand each painful night, when he comes to get me, and 'teaches' me. Last time I checked, his 'lessons' were illegal. And there's not a single thing I can do about it. You know why? Because that filthy piece of scum I must call 'Father' keeps me on a death threat, and he knows that I know he'll do ti if I say a word. And Mokuba must never know what he does to me. Because if Mokuba did know he'd want to get involved and do something about it, and then 'Father' will kill us both, and his precious little Noa will be an only child once more, and then he will go out and find a new replacement. A new replacement….oh no.. Not Mokuba. Once 'Father' is done with me, he'll do it to Mokuba, and I don't ever want Mokuba to go though what I am. I'll sstop at nothing to make sure Mokuba will not be touched. I'll do anything, even if it means I need to kill.  
  
Scary, huh? I wonder who this 'Father' is and that Noa dud, too. Maybe I should ask Kaiba… But I do, he'll know it was me who got the –mail.  
I'll go back tomorrow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LukeWalker'slady: So, what didj think? I might add Kaiba's journal in here somewhere too. Or somethird person POV. Or both… R+R!!! 


	4. Entry four

LukeSkywalker'sLady: So mow we have Jono finding pooor Kaiba-sama's past….Ohhh… What will be next…Read and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January 21, 2003  
  
Maybe seven PM  
  
Journal  
  
I went back. I accidentally looked in the window when was changing, but he had pants on!!! He was turned, and I saw a deep, deep gash that had healed into a scar, that ran along at a diagonal down his whole back. I wonder how the hell he got that? And if Mokuba knows. I saw his arms. I saw a few scars on them, so I am wondering how he got those as well. I am guessing that the scars in his arms is why he never takes off his school uniform jacket, because the white shirt under it is short sleeved. So when he had put a shirt on, he sat down on his bed and began to talk to himself. Damn, I don't believe it. KABIA, TALKING TO HIMSELF!!!???? Anyhow, he had some pretty interesting things t o say, and I quote:  
  
"why? Why must it always be me? Everything is always my fault one way or another. I wanted a brother, and I got it, but if I hadn't, otaasan would never had left us…"  
  
He trailed off at this point, and that maked me wonder… Where are his parents? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LukeSkywalker'sLady: Sorry for all the cussing…..Jono is fifteen, ya know! R&R!!! 


	5. Entry five

LukeSkywalkersLady: Hi, I have to do some changes, as you may have seen with Kaibas Journal entry, the apostrophes were all screwy. So I have decided to drop them. I hope you do not mind. Erp, sorry if all the installments are short, I have just gotten over serious writers block, and am still recuperating. I KEEP FORGETING THE DISCLAIMERS!!!! Well, here they are.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or anything related in this fic. I promise to put everything/one back where the belong when I am playing. ~~~~~~~~  
  
January 23, 1991  
  
7:08 PM  
  
Journal  
  
Yet again the amazing Jonouchi went back. I went in this time. Kaiba had opened his window to let in some fresh air, and had gone out with Mokuba and forgotten to shut it. So I helped myself. I crawled through, and stood for a moment just looking.Then I saw his Journal. Ooh.. I wanted to read it. But I knew if I did Kaiba would throttle whoever had read it, and would know I was there. But I did anyways.  
  
It was a five subject notebook, and Kaiba had used one subject per year. I flipped to the back, to the more recent dates. Mostly death-threats and account numbers, notes and thoughts, and more mentions of that Gozaburo dude. WHO IS THAT GUY??? I go to the front to see if he was mentioned, AHA!!!! In 1990, the first entry, (Kaiba used the first subject for the years 1990-1991) It sys that he was adopted by some Gozaburo fellow. THAT MUST BE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn, I am good.  
  
I hear some fottsteps and I decide it is time to leave. So I CAREFULLY put the journal back where it was, and climbed before Kaiba comes in.  
  
Weird, Kaiba was ASOPTED?????!!!!  
  
I am confused. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LukeSkywalkersLady: This is longer than most, and may be the longest yet....*Jedi mind trick* You will review.  
  
Reader :I will review..*presses pretty purple box* 


	6. Entry six

LukeSkywalkersLady: WOW..all of SEVENTEEN reviews!!!!! COOL!!!!! You readers can not understand the satisfaction it gives you an authouress when she reads a review. Ohhh..HERE!!! *gives out lollipops* THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!! Oh, and while you're reviewing, dun forget to read my other fic, Reflections. I dun own YGO, and I promise to wipe my sticky fingerprints off Seto and Jono when I'm done. ~~~~~~~~  
  
January, 24, 2003  
  
4:33 PM  
  
Journal  
  
Kaiba knows.  
  
I mean it, he knows. Not about me spying, but about someone in his room last night.  
  
He knows. I CAN NOT BELIEVE HE KNOWS.  
  
I left NO TRACE WHATSOEVER that I was in his room, AND HE KNOWS.  
  
He does not know it was me, however.  
  
I do not want to know what he would do to me if he knew it was me.  
  
But if he knew that I know and I knew that he knows, and we both knew we BOTH know... What was I saying again?  
  
Nevermind.  
  
Kaiba knows someone was in there  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
LukeSkywalkersLady: Sorry about being short.. I will update REALLY REALLY SOON to make up for it, k? 


	7. Entry seven

LukeSkywalkersLady: Well, I hope y'all like this next installment. I want to make a note that there MAY be some Seto/Jono in the future. Just a warning, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
January 25,2003  
  
6:48 PM  
  
Journal  
  
My God Journal, I was almost found out. ALMOST. ALMOST. Boy, I was scared. Kaiba decided to walk into his room and look out the window.  
  
MY WINDOW.  
  
Damn, I was terrified. I ducked behind some architectural column and he sees the edge of my jacket.  
  
And he passes it by for a bird.  
  
Thank God.  
  
I hang around to hear Mokuba come in. Kaiba says something to him, but I can't hear it. Mokuba laughs at this, and I decide to use the opportunity to go back to my usual spot. So I do and I finally get to see the loving- brother side of Kaiba.  
  
You know, I never knew Kaiba had a loving-brother side until now. Anyways, back to the point.  
  
Kaiba give Mokuba a tacklehug and then falls on the bed with Mokuba, tickling him like crazy. They're both laughing and Mokuba is shrieking from the tickles, and then Kaiba surrenders to his big bro and stops tickling the kid. Kaiba ruffles up his brother's hair, and Kaiba whispers something to him that makes him laugh. I then con distinctly hear Mokuba reply with a giggle,  
  
"But Seto, Jonouchi's a boy, I don't get it!!!"  
  
WHAT WERE THEY SAYING ABOUT ME???!!!!!  
  
And what I really hate is Kaiba's answer is too soft to hear. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
LukeSkywalkersLady: Hoped y'all liked it. Oh, and don't ask me why my name is LukeSkywalker'sLady and I write YGO fiss. I might write some Star Wars fics to live up to my name!!! NOW, REVIEW OR YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF LUKESKYWALKERSLADY. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Entry eight

LukeSkywalkersLady: Hi, welcome back to entry eight of Journal!! What do you think is happening? i really have no idea? And I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! ~~~~~~ January 27, 1996 Clock not available, late Journal   
Hello again, Journal. Sorry I did not write yesterday, I had some matters to attend to. What were the matters? Well, I saw Kaiba again, and he was showing emotion!!! My God, Kaiba and emotion in the same sentence really does not compute. (Neat word, compute, eh? Anzu taught it to me.)   
Anyhow, Kaiba looked depressed. He kept glancing at me, and I saw him sigh when he did it once. How can he be sad? I mean, Kaiba has everything. He is smart, rich, handsome, and has a limo drop him off at school!!!   
EGADS!!! HOW THE HECK DID HANDSOME GET IN THERE!!!! I didn't mean it, I swear. He may not be completely unfourtunate-looking, but not handsome. I shudder at the thought. I can't be gay, Shizuka would hate me forever. And my friends would shun me, well, al except Yuugi. He and his alter-ego are like, meant to be. He'd understand. But Honda.how would he feel? Me and Honda have been like, best buddies since as far back as I can think. My sexuality would have an impact. Maybe too much of one. Bakura, now there's a thought. I just don't know.   
But even if I was gay, I would never be in love with Kaiba.   
NEVER. ~~~~~~ LukeSkywalkersLady: How didja like? I thought Jono had great respect for his Journal to talk about matters like those. What do you think? 


	9. Entry nine

LukeSkywalkersLady: Like, 39 reviews!!! SWEET!!! ^pulls brownies out of the oven^ ^passes then out to all who reviewed^ YAY!!!  
  
Sweet Cappuccino: I know Jono would have figured it out, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend he can't okies?? ^_^"""  
  
January 30, 1996 No idea Journal  
  
Dear God, I MUST be dreaming. Kaiba smiled at me. SMILED. AT. ME. AT. ME. KAIBA. SMILED. ME. AT. KAIBA. SMILED.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
I'm OK now.  
  
I just don't believe it.  
  
WHY THE HELL WOULD KAIBA SMILE????? AT ME, FOR THAT MATTER??????  
  
I don't get it.  
  
I mean, Kaiba hates my guts!! Really, really, hates 'em.  
  
Anyhow, I went back today and I saw him taking off the infamous trenchcoat. Underneath was the blue shirt, but I also saw that locket-thing more clearly. And, ooh, just my luck, he takes it off and opens it. And I can see it clearly. In it is a picture of Mokuba, holding a Capsule Chess piece. I don't recognize the background at first, but then I see it as the back of the wall of the recreation room at the orphanage. So now I've confirmed that Kaiba was indeed adopted. I can also conclude that this picture is only half of the original picture, as known by the torn edge.  
  
(Like the vocabulary? Bakura taught me to talk like it.)  
  
Kaiba fingers it for a moment, and then closes it. WOW. 


	10. Author's Note

LukeSkywalkersLady: Well, I decided to write an authors note to answer some of the reviews and clear up a few things.  
  
In the earlier chapters, you may have noticed the funky punctuation. Don't worry about that now. I believe it will be gone, but if not, ignore it.  
  
And to clear up the whole JouKai thang..  
  
1. I really don't know if I want to leave them like they are in the EVIL DUB, or mangle them horribly so they like each other.  
  
2. LOL, I should know by now, shouldn't I??? ^_^""  
  
3. But don't break yourself up over it okies? It'll happen if I want it to happen. ^cackles^  
  
4. I've never written a JouKai slash before, so I dodn't know if now is a good time to try one or not. Life is so hard.  
  
And about the format..  
  
I like the journal idea, and so I used that way. But, you also may have noticed that the years in the date keeps getting changed. Erm.well.Ignore it, it's supposed to be 1996, okies??? ^_^""  
  
Sorry again that the paragraphs are hard to read. Darned Document Manager.^grumbles^  
  
And to my lovely, lovely reviewers.  
  
Sweet Cappucino: Awww...Thanks for reviewing to ALL my chapters.^huggles^ And for the chapter six review, I dun know how Kaiba-sama knew either.Kaiba- sama scares me sometimes. You know, I think he's pychic.  
  
Red Roses (2): I know how you feel, and I 'gree. I always think that in other fics, the love is superficial, and both of them (characters being used..) are out of character. But, every once in a while, you come across one where it is beautifully done. In mine, I don't think I'll make it a JouKai. Not yet, I don't think. But you did give me an idea in what I could do. ^huggles^  
  
Greeneyeswhitedragon: Awww.nice to know I make ya laugh.And my story is HORRIBLE, BTW. So don't go praising it too hard. XD  
  
Ranma Higurashi: I don't quite get what you mean by that.  
  
Ravenwings2: Kaiba smiled at Jono sometime at school. I think. Yeah, it was at school. I'm pretty sure. Somewhere public, at least. I'm so evil to my Kaiba-sama. : )  
And no, Jono leaves it at home, and wrties down everything when he gets back.  
  
YmueTakato: Sorry the chapters aren't longer.I'll write an extra long one for entry.er.ten, was it? Lost track a while ago.LOL ^_^""  
  
Bluesummers: I can't write any faster, mild writers block has overcome me!!! Gah!!  
  
Kewie: STOP THE CHANTING!!!! GAAAH!!!! As I said, I don't know about the KaiJou/JouKai. Better.  
  
~~~~~~ LukeSkywalkersLady: So that's about all I have to say. Next chapter will come soon, I swear. If it's not here within a week, I will post three chapters at once. Hah.  
  
Ja all, see y'all at the next chappie!!!! 


	11. Entry ten

LukeSkywalkersLady: I HAVE FIFTY REVIEWS!!! EGADS, HOW DID I GET SO MANY???!!! ^passes out grapes^ Here have some wine. Some assembly required.  
  
(thanks D.Draggy for making up that line, dun own it or Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
And thanks for RubberDucky64 for beta reading, and letting me share her beautiful account.  
  
ON WEDNESDAY I'M GETTING THE MUSIC TO DUEL BY CD!!!! ME HAPPY!!!  
  
Eh hem. Sorry for getting out of hand there.  
  
ONWARDS!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I think it's Tuesday Journal  
  
So I went back. And this time, Kaiba wasn't home, only Mokuba. Seems that Kaiba went to work or something. You know, Mokuba is just as interesting to watch as his older bro. He played some video games for about five minutes, then got bored with it and looked around the room for something to do.  
  
Then he got this evil grin on his face, and left the room.  
  
I searched every room, until I hit Kaiba's room.  
  
There was the little sneak, READING HIS BROTHER'S JOURNAL!!!  
  
He started reading some of it aloud, and I could hear most of it. I quote:  
  
I hear that Mokuba starts his training tomorrow. I must stop it, I don't ever want him to go through this.this.torture. Noah mustn't find out my plans to defeat his father, for if he does, he'll just tell him and the training will begin as planned. Ah well.  
  
Then Mokuba stopped reading, got this really confused look on his face, and put the journal back right where it was, in the same place where I put it.  
  
Then Kaiba comes in, and sees Mokuba there, standing by his desk, ready to leave.  
  
And whadayaknow, Kaiba scoots the kid out on his merry way, and picks up that darned romance novel again, without giving the notebook a second glance.  
  
HOW COME MOKUBA CAN DO IT IF I CAN'T????????????  
  
Humph.  
  
Well, I'll go back tomorrow and see what else happens. 


	12. Entry eleven

LukeSkywalkersLady: GOMEN NASAI!! I haven't posted in like, FOREVER!! I HAVE AN EXPLANATION!!!  
  
First I went on vacation for a week, then came back and had FIVE-AND-A-HALF teeth pulled, was put under for it, was out of it for three days, and then started writing something for a contest. Whoosh. Well, two chappies are coming today, thanks for staying with me, you lovely reviewers, and Bluesummers, DON'T FAINT ON ME DEAR! And broken-void-end-of-infinity, ^whispers^ thanks for staying with me dear! Don't own nothing, so ONWARDS!  
  
January 30, 1996 Out of my mind Journal  
  
You will not believe what happened today. I got a note from Kaiba. I glued it in here so I'd never forget it.  
  
Jonouchi-  
Come meet me at the school gates at twenty minutes after school tomorrow. I have a surprise waiting for you.  
Kaiba  
  
I dunno.Could the surprise be good or bad.? But knowing Kaiba. Maybe I should come armed. See ya tomorrow Journal. 


	13. Entry twelve

LukeSkywalkersLady: Here's the second chappie for today, dun own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
February 2, 1996 Math Class Journal  
  
You would not BELIEVE what Kaiba's surprise was. I'm dead serious.  
  
I mean he did this for ME???  
  
Lemme start at the beginning.  
  
So I come to the gates like the note said, and there Kaiba is, waiting for me.  
  
Thing is, I didn't know it was him.  
  
Wanna know why?  
  
He wasn't wearing the trenchcoat.  
  
You know, THE trenchcoat.  
  
Or anything that he usually wears, for that matter.  
  
It was scary, the difference was so drastic. Kaiba was wearing jeans and a hunter green turtleneck sweater with black converse high-tops and that locket-thingamabob. A black leather knapsack was laying on the ground next to him, and there was no briefcase to be seen. He's leaning casually against the gates like he doesn't have a care in the world.  
  
When I approach, Kaiba looks at me and does nothing. Says nothing, but just watches me as I gawk at him.  
  
Dude, Kaiba musta like, brought extra clothes today, but WOW.  
  
Then Kaiba stands up straight, and says,  
  
"I-I knew you didn't like the trenchcoat, so, I.tried something different."  
  
KAIBA SAID THAT!!!???  
  
And since when does he care about me?  
  
Waitaminute.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Kaiba ruffles his brother's hair, and Kaiba whispers something to him that makes Mokuba laugh again. I then can distinctly hear Mokuba reply with a giggle,  
  
"But Seto, Jonouchi's a boy!! I don't get it!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
OH MY GOD.  
  
OH MY FREAKIN' LORD.  
  
I JUST REALIZED KAIBA MUST HAVE A CRUSH ON ME.  
  
KAIBA MUST BE GAY. 


	14. Entry thirteen

February 4, 1996 5:43 PM Journal  
  
I have something BIG to tell you, Journal.  
  
Like, REALLY REALLY big.  
  
Like Kaiba finds out I'm sneaking over, and an announcement to the little guy, Mokuba.  
  
Ok, so's I go over to Kaiba's house to spy on him and all, and there's Kaiba, sitting on his bed, reading another romance novel. I can see the title, and it's like 'Forbidden Love' or some other mushy crap.  
  
And then Mokuba comes in, and Kaiba pulls him over to where he's sitting, while setting down the book. The window is open, so I can hear them right.  
  
"Mokuba, I have something really important I need to tell you. I've waited until I thought you were old enough, and I trust you will understand and accept what I'm about to say." Kaiba tells the kid.  
  
Mokuba looks a little worried, and says something like 'I'm all ears'.  
  
Kaiba takes a deep breath, and starts to talk.  
  
"Mokuba, ever since I can remember, I've been different. You know that, what with being a prodigy and all. But this was a different sort of thing. It was about my feelings. I've always felt awkward around girls, like I'm sure you do. But that will change when you get to be about my age, and you will start finding them attractive, and such." Kaiba pauses, unsure of how to go on. Mokuba nods, taking this in.  
  
Now I'm watching and listening, and thinking that I'm intruding on their 'Birds and the Bees' chat. You know what 'chat' I'm talking about. Well I'm about to find out that that's not the case AT ALL. Not by a long shot.  
  
So Kaiba takes another deep breath, and continues, a little less sure of himself.  
  
"But when I entered highschool, just two years ago, I noticed my feelings changed, but hardly in the way I'd expected. I found myself not having affections towards girls and women, but more towards boys and men. I wasn't worried at the time; it is natural to like the same gender while your feelings are changing, like mine were. I thought I was going through a phase, that it would end after a while and I would start being attracted to girls and women. But it didn't, and I don't think it ever will. And so now, if you would recall the time I told you that I would give Jonouchi a valentine on Valentine's Day, you will understand."  
  
So that's what he said about me the first time.  
  
Anyhow, Kaiba shifts uncomfortably, and Mokuba knows what's coming next. At least, I thought Mokuba knew what was coming next.  
  
"The bottom line here Mokuba is that I'm homosexual. I'm gay, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba stays like he is for a moment, trying to comprehend what his older brother had just told him.  
  
Then it hits him.  
  
He takes a step backwards, and Kaiba reaches out a hand to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for under-" Kaiba says, but is cut off when Mokuba slaps his brother's hand away and bolts through the door, tears running down his face.  
  
Kaiba sinks down onto his bed, lying on his back facing the ceiling. I wonder how he must feel, being rejected by his own brother. I mean, Mokuba's almost like Kaiba's child, seeing that Kaiba's raised him.  
  
And then, me the big dolt I am, loose my balance on the windowsill I'm sitting on and fall to the ground two feet below with a resonating THUD.  
  
To the best of my knowledge, Kaiba springs up and dashes over to the window, and peers down at me.  
  
I say hello, and our conversation is as follows:  
  
"What the HELL are you doing here, Jonouchi!" Kaiba shouts at me. "I'm-er-paying a visit?" I say. Kaiba humours me and sarcastically says, "That is what a door is for, you nimrod. How long have you been here?" he adds.  
  
I try and think of a time REAL fast.  
  
"I just got here?" I say.  
  
"Don't even try to lie, you're horrible at it." Kaiba snips.  
  
So what else can I do but tell him the truth?  
  
"Ever since Mokuba came in." And. "I heard everything."  
  
Kaiba looks away. "So you know, then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kaiba doesn't say anything, but just looks away, staring off into space. I gotta say SOMETHING, it's way too quiet.  
  
You know, I've got to write this before I go on. 'Member how Kaiba talked about his 'changing feelings'? Well, I don't know if mine have changed at all. I'm undecided. So I figure I've gotta make my own decision about this. And I do.  
  
What I'm about to write is when I permanently decide my sexuality.  
  
And tell it to Kaiba.  
  
"You know, there are a lot of gay guys out there, Kaiba. And I just happen to be on of th-"  
  
Oh shit, dinner.  
  
--------------------  
  
LukeSkywalkersLady: I know, EVIL cliffie! I love torturing you guys! ^_____^ An now I'll make you wait a few days before posting again just to rub it in!  
  
(Note/Disclaimer: LukeSkywalkersLady does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape or form, and flames are accepted for this chapter, but LukeSkywalkersLady wishes for it to be known that all flames will be donated to the 'Burn Bakura's Hair Foundation' to burn Bakura's hair. Thank you.) 


	15. Note Last post

RubberDucky64: Hello! I know I am not the authoress of this story, and that I really should not be interfering, but LukeSkywalkersLady has come down with such a severe case of the dreaded writer's block that she has lost all inspiration to write!!  
  
What's worse is that this has been afflicting her since she wrote 'Free'!! I didn't notice it at first, but then the symptoms became worse, and now it has escalated to such a degree I fear that it may be incurable.  
  
So I have decided to take matters into my own hands.  
  
I know I would be breaking the unwritten sacred code that Fanfiction writers live by if I wrote the next chapter of this story, but will only say that it is up to you to decide if Jonouchi is gay, straight, or bisexual (sexually attracted to persons of both sexes).  
  
It is up to you whether Jonouchi and Kaiba live happily ever after as gay men,  
  
Jonouchi and Kaiba live happily after with Kaiba being gay and Jonouchi being bisexual,  
  
Or Jonouchi telling Kaiba he is straight and Kaiba go "Well, what was I expecting, anyway" and have them both go on their merry way as before.  
  
I hope you email LSL with get-well letters, notes, and/or reviews.  
  
SHE NEEDS IT YOU GUYS!!! 


	16. Entry fourteen, the last entry

February 4, 1996 9:41 PM Journal  
  
Look Journal, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry of not telling you what I decided, but, uh, you know how dad gets when I'm late for dinner. Man, last time I got hit so bad, right on my face too, and I had a heck of a time explaining that stupid giant purple bruise on my cheek to my buds. Anyway, back to the story. I'll start a few words before I left off. Ahem.  
  
". . . and I just happen to be one of the straight guys. Look, I'm really, really sorry about this all, and. . .God, Kaiba, I don't what to do. I mean, what DO I do, anyways? Tell ya to move on, or something? Give you a French kiss, right here, right now, then tell ya I'm straight again, or what? Watch as you break down sobbing at my feet, knowing all along that somehow you knew I never liked you, but that you tried to convince yourself I did? What do I do, Kaiba, WHAT DO I DO!!!" I suppose I kinda lost it here. . . hehe. . . But no mind. I think that's what Kaiba needed. A wake up call, a reality check. He kinda looks at me, then shrugs his shoulders in that Kaiba way of his, then turns his back to me, climbs through the open window, settles back down on his four-poster bed, and picks up that romance novel right where he left off.  
  
Only this time, Kaiba's crying.  
  
And it's all my fault.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
March 27, 1996 5:07 PM Journal  
  
Well, Journal, I've decided that this will be my last entry in you. I think I should keep this one for Kaiba watching only, and since I'm not planning to do any of that in the near future, looks like I'm through, eh?  
  
Anyway, Kaiba and I are back on our old terms. He's been getting over it pretty well. In fact, he even has a boyfriend. That weird guy who always plays with dice. Dunno his name. Don't really care, to tell you the truth. But anyway, I think things are pretty much back to normal.  
  
And Mokuba? God, can't help but feel sorry for the little guy. He got over the shock of it all eventually, and he and his brother are back on good terms again.  
  
Life is good.  
  
And so now I put down my pen, and close the cover.  
  
Goodbye, Journal.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi 


End file.
